Before the Future Can Come
by Isolde Sybil
Summary: Everyone knows Bianca and Nico di Angelo, from the titans cure, and botl. But know one knows there past. Even they don't. We know parts and sections of it. But this is a story about Nico and his past. Enjoy!
1. Sweet Escape

Do not own Percy Jackson!!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+

"Mummy!! I don't want to go to school!! I want to stay here with you forever!!"

"You can't Nico." I cried. I wanted to stay with my mom forever

"Is it something to do with the bad people hurting Hawaii?" My mom gave me a werid look like she wondered how I new this. I always have this buzzing noise in my ears when smething bad happened. And I listened to the radio sometimes. I only understanded the some of the words, but Bianca told me everything.

"It is something to do with that. You are going there for your own safety!!"

'I'll go then Mummy, but only for you!!"

-+

4 Years later

"Bianca! Why are we going to breakfast when you said something about a lawyer supposed to come get us soon?"

"Nico!! Don't talk about that!!"

"Okay Bianca."

I hated this. My mom made me go with Bianca to a school in Washington D.C. A boarding school and I hated it. We had to where ugly uniforms. The uniforms are white button down collared shirt with a navy tie that has the school emblem on it, and a pair of navy slacks. The girls had to wear a white blouse that had the schools crest on it, and a navy skirt. I hated it here. It was horrid. Bianca had talked to me about running away before. Then she dropped the conversation, after she got a strange letter one day. I think it read something like

_Biacna a lwaery will cmoe no Speetebtr 7 ta 9:30to pcki you pu. Enjoy yuor fnali wekes. _

_Headmaster Bluffs_

Today was the day he was supposed to get us. I was happy, mainly because Bianca said he'd take us where the weirdoes couldn't get us. You don't know who the weirdoes are but they are creepy. One time we were in the National Natural History Museum, and some strange people who all had one eye. They advanced toward us, and then this guy with a sword came and the one eyed men burst into sand. And then this one time we were walking around the White House on a school tour we came to the secret stables that were inside the White House. I swear that some of the horses had wings, and then another time after that… well, we've had a bunch of weird people and animals that appear on trips. Creepy people, uugghh! But anyway, today was September 7 and Bianca had told me to pack up everything except my uniform, and 1 casual outfit so we could leave as soon as the lawyer got here. I was scared. I didn't want anything to happen to us, especial Bianca. She had been my only companion since I was 6. I couldn't let her be in trouble! I stared chatting with Bianca about today's schedule.

"Bianca what do you have first today?"

"Nico! You know that I have my stupid math class first!"

"Okay." Why did Bianca have to be such a pain sometimes? That I may never find out. Then when I checked my timepiece, I realized that we were in the dining hall. I said goodbye to Bianca, and left to sit with my only friend, James. I checked my timepiece and saw that it was 9:00. Breakfast would be over at 9:00, and then I'd have my social studies class with James. I hated social studies! We just sat there and talked about current events. It might as well be a lecture hall!

"Nicolas," James said. "What are you going to be doing over the weekend?"

"James, don't call me Nicolas! Call me Nico, please!"

"Fine, but only because Nico has a musical ring to it, now do you want me to make a Haikou about your name." I said yes and covered my ears. James was horrible at haikus. He never got the right number of syllables in each line. It bugged me so much! Even though my ears were muffled I could still hear it.

_Nicolas is bad_

_So just call Nicolas Nico_

_Or he will get mad_

"James," I spoke uncovering my ears. "They're 8 syllables in the 2 line."

"WHAT? Argh!" I can never get it right!"

"Just practice and you'll get better." I checked my timepiece, it said 9: 15. Breakfast was over. We would be leaving in only 15 more minutes. I felt uneasy like something was going to go wrong. I walked with James to "lecture hall" and checked my timepiece again 9: 20. Only 10 more minutes. I got my books out and then checked the classroom clock 9:25. I looked at the board waiting for class to start. Bianca had told me it better to not act like you're leaving. So I waited. I glanced at the clock. 9: 29. Just then the teacher walked in, accompanied by a mysterious man.

"Nicolas di Angelo, come with me." The man said. I quickly put my books back into my knapsack and followed the man out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"I will tell you when your sister comes back with my accomplice."

"Okay Sir."

"Call me Mr. Smith. Well, they might not come back for a few more minutes so go get your bags."

"Okay Mr. Smith. I left the room, and went to my dorm, thinking about what might happen today, and what Bianca said, "Taking us somewhere safe, where they can't reach us." I walked into the dorm and 

graphed my bag. Then I took a look around the room for the last time, making sure that I had left nothing behind. I hadn't. I ran down the stairs at full speed so I could get back to the mysterious Mr. Smith. I jumped the last 4 and landed swiftly on my feet. I ran to Mr. Smith and saw Bianca standing g there with mysterious women. Seeing Bianca made me run harder.

"Bianca! Where are they taking us?"

"Nico they're taking us somewhere safe."

"Okay. But where are you taking us?" I said asking Mr. Smith. "And who is this woman?"

"Well Nicolas…"

"Please don't call me Nicolas sir. Call me Nico."

"Okay. Well then Nico, I can't say much here, but I will explain more in the car. And this woman is my accomplice, Miss. Dodds." He pointed to his 30 year old accomplice who was wearing a black peasant skirt and a black tank top behind an enormous black leather jacket. She was oddly scary for a 30 year old. He lead us to the main entrance hall and standing there in front of the door stood the headmaster, Mr. Bluffs.

"Where are you taking Nicolas, and Bianca di Angelo?" He said.

"Bianca and Nicolas di Angelo never attended this school." Mr. Smith said and then when he snapped his fingers the headmaster seemed to forget who we were.

"Well have a good day sir! And get these children home." So we left and went into the parking lot. Mr. Smith pointed towards his car as if saying to get in. Bianca and I got in the backseat.

"Okay, give us some more information now!" Bianca commanded as we left the parking lot.

"Fine. We are taking you to a hotel in Los Vegas, Nevada. It will keep you safe until you are needed."

"Wait, needed by whom?" I asked. Mr. Smith and Miss Dodds whispered quietly, before giving me any answer. Then he started to talk.

"Nico, Bianca your dad is not dead."

"WHAT?" Bianca and I screamed. Our mom had told us that our dad died in a car wreck before we were born.

"He is not dead. He is one of the Olympians."

"Olympian athletes?"

"No Nico, he is one of the twelve Olympians. Like the gods in Greek mythology."

"Which One?"

"That I cannot tell you, yet. Miss Dodds will tell you when it is time." Then I heard a scream.

"MR. SMITH! DRIVE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!! HE ONLY ENTRUSTED ME WITH THIS JOB. HE DIDN"T BOTHER TO TELL MY SISTERS!! SO DRIVE!! THEY SMELL THE KIDS!! WE NEED TO GET TO LOS VEGAS AS FAST AS WE CAN!!"

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Read and review people!!


	2. Daddy Who?

Thanks for reviewing! Hoped you guessed who Miss Dodds is by now!!

--

"Who are your sisters?"

"Can't tell you. Your dad said to tell as little as possible just enough that it will jog your memory when they come for you. Too much would make your scent grow stronger."

"Okay." Then I realized the car was stopped. We had pulled over at a Bob Evans in Virginia.

"Get out it's time to eat."

"Fine." Bianca and I got out. She had been silent the whole trip. We walked into the restaurant and the waitress said that it would be awhile. Mr. Smith got angry and said something I didn't hear. Then he snapped his fingers and the waitress talked."

"Mister, your table is ready."

"Thank you." We went off to our table and after we got situated Miss Dodds started talking.

"Okay. You know how I said he only entrusted me with this job?"

"Yes, Miss Dodds." If there was one thing I learned in school, it was to respect my elders.

"Okay. Well I'm going to tell you who "he" is. He is my true employer. Who is also your dad. Your dad is Hades, God of the dead, who resides in the underworld."

"DON'T LIE!!" Bianca screamed.

"Bianca! Please don't scream!" I was scared. Bianca never screamed unless she was afraid of what the people said, or felt it was true. I think that this time, it was both. We had both read about Greek Mythology in school, and we study a little bit about Ancient Greek. Bianca and I were the best speakers. We were even better than the teachers that were fluent in it. I had a feeling deep down inside that Miss Dodds was right.

"I'm not lying honey. I'm just telling you what your dad told me to tell you. " Bianca started to shake as if she knew this was true.

"You might wonder why we're taking you? Well, you know the conflict that you mortals call World War 2?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well it is actually a conflict between the Sons and daughters of Poseidon and Zeus who are what you know as the Allies. Against the sons and daughters of Hades know as the Axis powers. The previous 

war, WWI, was fought as Ares verse Athena to see who was better at war. All the gods took sides in that one. Aphrodite, Hades, Hermes Hephaestus, Hera supporting Ares. Zeus, Artemis, Dionysus, Poseidon, Apollo, supporting Athena. Because Ares lost, Hades was angry because Ares mortal & demigod solders died, causing Hades to open up sub divisions, and more areas for the dead. This brings us back to you. We are taking you somewhere safe. Somewhere where time won't affect you and the misted lawyer will come get you later. I'm sorry if this seems strange to you but I am afraid that is all I can tell you. And my sisters… well, watch out for them. They will get you if you aren't careful. Goodbye. I will see you Nico much later in your life. Bianca to. "With that she vanished in a puff of sulfurous smelling yellow gas. Then in the next second Bianca and I found us leaving. Being whisked away by Mr. Smith he led us to the back seat and started to zoom down the highway at top speed as soon as the door had shut.

"Kiddos, this ride only goes one way, west. If you miss it, you miss it. Hades didn't want anyone else to know who you are but I couldn't resist. It's not like I'm being missed on Mount Olympus. Wait, I feel a Haiku coming on.

_I am the best yeah!!_

_And Artemis's Hunters are so hot._

_Just like I can be."_

"James?" I asked. Mr. Smith reminded me of James. They looked a lot alike. In fact I swear that Mr. Smith's eyes were identical to James's.

"No I'm not James. James is my son."

"But James doesn't have a father."

"Long story kid. But he doesn't know I'm his father yet. He'll know next year."

"Okay?"

"Anyway we should get to Las Vegas at about 8:00. So only 3 more hours to go. Don't look so glum kid!

Just have a good time and enjoy where you'll be, because time go's faster in there and when you come out, the beginning of a mighty war will have begin to start. And you will be in it, Fighting with a great hero who shouldn't have been born and his loyal friends. "Then he started muttering to himself something like, "Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Hot hunters, Ares, Athena, Betrayals, fate of world on shoulders, Nico helping. Doesn't matter, poor kids, memory will be almost erased, only him and sister. Sister will leave." He stopped and started to shake his head. I checked my timepiece and saw that it was only 5:30. Apollo stared into the mirror and his face looked… scared? He tossed us something and started to scream.

"NICO & BIANCA PUT ON THIS MONSTER SCENTED LOTION. NOW!! IF I GET SEPRETATED FROM YOU SAY THIS

_Apollo is cool_

_To cool to go to the pool_

_And I'm not a tool_

SAY THAT AND YOU"LL FIND ME …." A heard a noise and everything went black.

--

Me: How did you like it, just read and…

NICO: I LOVE YOU

ME: Percy, has Nico saw any members of the Aphrodite cabin today?

Percy: Uhh yes… I think he had a love potion that was in a pie.

Me: HE WHAT!!

Nico: Pretty girl, wearing pretty clothes.

ME: GET HIM WET NOW PERCY!

PERCY: WHY ME?

ME: I Haven't BEEN CLAIMED YET. But I like to swim, and I feel at home in a graveyard.

PERCY: Groans. I think your father is Poseidon.

ME: how do you know about my dream?

PERCY: Uhh... Stoll brothers.

Me: what?

Nico: Pretty girl wants you to read and review.


	3. Taken

Thanks for reviewing!!

--

I found myself sitting in a nice warm bed. I wasn't sure where I was, or who had me. I knew that what should do was to stay still and relaying on my hearing only. So that's what I did.

"Why was sister with _them_? She isn't supposed to help any hero, even Hades kids," Whispered a voice.

"I know they are Hades kids, sister. They smelt like a child of the underworld."

"What should we do with them?"

"Leave them go. I fear that their destiny will be a troubled one."

"Fine." I heard hushed voices. I wasn't sure whose voices they were.

"Wait, I sense something. I think the boy is awake."

"I feel it to."

"it doesn't matter. The will lose most of their memory in the casino."

"What happens if he remembers it?"

"Trust me, he won't." With that I heard a snapping noise and everything went black.

--

Nico: Read and review people!! I know you all love me!!

Me: NICO!!

Nico: Got to go! Could you get a pinup of a famous star for me?

Me: No. Now stop talking!!


	4. Apple Juice

"Urgh!" O woke up to find myself sitting in a warm bed with a cup of what looked like juice. Nice cool juice. I hadn't had a good cup of juice since the war started. Well, at least I think I hadn't. I reached toward the cup and took a sip of the liquid. It tasted odd. It looked like apple juice, but tasted like one of my mom's fresh baked snicker doodles. I just laid there in bed observing my surroundings. I saw a strawberry field through the window with some other buildings that looked like some of the wonders of the ancient world. I think the buildings were Greek style of architecture, I wasn't quite sure. Then inside the room was a nightstand next to my bed, a small dresser, and another bed. I looked at the bed and saw Bianca laying in it. She had a small dresser and a little nightstand with a lamp on it. I tried to get up with my newfound energy. As soon as my feet touched the floor I fell with a big thump. Then I heard someone come running into the room.

"CHIRON!! The boy is up." I looked at this person he was wearing an orange tee-shirt that said CAMP-HALFBLOOD, and a baseball cap on his head. Where his pants should be was… was… fur. The fur smelled like my uncles farm. Just like goat would smell.

"Hello young half-blood," the person said.

"Where am I who are you? Who is Chiron? Why am I here?" I just wanted to know where I am.

"I am Silvanus. Silvanus Underwood."

"NO! I meant who are you as in why you are wearing those pants?"

"Oh. They're not pants. They are my legs. I am a satyr. And who would you be?"

"Stop being sassy, I know you can't be a satyr. They don't exist. They're myths, legends, and ancient beliefs."

"Is Hades a myth? Is Apollo a myth?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never met my dad. But just because the lawyer who came to get name is Apollo doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does. Do you remember when Apollo said that this ride only goes west?"

"Yes." I don't know where he is going with this. Then I heard someone speak.

"Εγώ αγαθός έρχομαι Silvanus."

"I am coming Chiron," Then Silvanus led me out of the room and outside to a porch that had a big table & a swing on it. I saw 2 men sitting on the bench next to the table. One hard dark black curly hair & purple eyes and he was wearing… a purple short & a pair of what looked like tight exercise shorts. The other man was wearing what looked like a brand new tweed jacket & a button down shirt. He was in a wheel chair so I couldn't see his legs. Silvanus pointed to a seat as in saying to sit down.

"Great, now we have four for pinochle," Said the man in the jacket.

"What is it? And who are you?" I spoke pointing to the two men.

"I am Chiron. And this is Mr. D." He said, pointing towards Mr. D. I thought Mr. D would say something nice to me. Boy, I thought wrong.

"You do know how to play pinochle?"

"I don't."

"I don't _sir._"

"Sir," I liked this man less.

"Well, it is along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would except all civilized young men to know the rules."

"Wait Mr. D," Chiron said. "Who are you?"

"I am Nico di Angelo, sister of Bianca di Angelo."

"Where did you live? When we found you and your sister was sitting right inside the border lien all bruised up with cuts everywhere. "

"Well, we lived in Washington D.C we went to a boarding school there."

"No, I mean where did you live before."

"I lived in California."

"Might I ask where in California?"

"We lived in Los Angeles. Me, Bianca, and are mom. She thought it was too dangerous for us to live there."

"Was your house by the shore?"

"No, our apartment was by DOA recording studio." Mr. D and Chiron exchanged looks like they new something I didn't.

"Young man, how did your mother meet your father?"

"My mother met him on the street side on her way back from getting bread." Chiron and Mr. D exchanged looks again. For some reason they were worried.

"Wait, I told you about me. Now you tell me about you."

"We will answer your questions now. Right Mr. D?"

"Yes, Yes. I hate this, I've only been here one day and already this camp is annoying."

"Okay, so ask away Nico."

"Is this real?" Chiron took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Yes, this is real, the Greek Gods and everything Miss Smith told you."

"Prove it!"

"Okay." Then Chiron started to rise out of his chair. That was weird; I assumed that Chiron had polio. He continued to rise and then stepped out to white knobby knees. Then a white back and then two more white knobby knees, I stared at Chiron in amazement. He was a… he was a… he was a… centaur, the upper half of the man, and the lower half of a white stallion.

"Is that enough for you?"

"Yes, but I have another question."

"Ask away."

"Who is Mr. D? Is his name short for something?"

"Mr. D, should I answer?"

"Yes, Yes."

"Well Mr. D is one of the 12 Olympians of Mount Olympus. He is actually known as Dionysus. Is that god for you?"

"Not enough yet, where are we?"

"You are in long island sound, actually at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for kids who are half-god, half-human." Just then a girl came up for him she had long dark hair with a thin silver band sitting on her head. She was wearing dark blue jeans, and a silver tee-shirt. That outfit made her look like a princess. Another girl was with her it looked like… Bianca.

"Chiron, I found thy in front of the porch. Thy was stumbling around looking for what I presume to be thy brother."

"Thank you Zoe Nightshade. And your name would be?"

"Bianca di Angelo, I'm Nico's brother."

"Ah I see the family resemblance."

"Chiron, aren't thy satyrs supposed to watch over thy campers?"

"Yes except Silvanus, was trying to play pinochle with us."

"Doesn't Camp-Half blood have more satyrs than this?"

"Zoe, they are all at schools undercover. It is the school year."

"Where are we?" Bianca asked.

"Child you are at Camp Half-Blood in long island sound?"

"Who are you?"

"I am Chiron trainer of heroes. This is Zoe Nightshade lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis. That is Mr. D, one of the gods of Mount Olympus."

"Okay. But why are we here?"

"You are a child of a Greek god & a human. I other words you are a demigod. You are here because this is the only safe haven for people like you. You know those things that attack you? Well, they are monsters from the myths. Monsters never truly die. You can kill them but they can't die." Just then a 12 year old girl dressed like Zoe except without the silver headband. She had auburn hair and yellow eyes that looked older than she did. She had a quiver on her back.

"Chiron, we have a problem. It seems as if my hunters have…" Just then a scream echoes across the camp, a shrill sound that pierced my eardrum.

--

Nico: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!

Me: I think you look pretty in a dress, and high heels.

Nico: I DON'T!!

Nico: (Gasp) you have a trident above your head.

Percy: I have a half sister. You know you're related to Tyson?

Me: Yes

Percy: He'll want to eat peanut butter with you.

Me: Is that bad

Nico: Help me by reading and reviewing

Nico: when you READ AND REVIEW! Give me some questions you might have about my past.


	5. Salt Water

When we left off…

--

"You are a child of a Greek god & a human. I other words you are a demigod. You are here because this is the only safe haven for people like you. You know those things that attack you? Well, they are monsters from the myths. Monsters never truly die. You can kill them but they can't die." Just then a 12 year old girl dressed like Zoe except without the silver headband came up. She had auburn hair and yellow eyes that looked older than she did. She had a quiver on her back.

"Chiron, we have a problem. It seems as if my hunters have…" Just then a scream echoes across the camp, a shrill sound that pierced my eardrum.

--

"It seems as if my hunters have had an argument with the campers & somehow the cabins got on fire."

"What!!"

"Chiron, the Ares cabin, Herms cabin, Dionysus cabin, and the Aphrodite cabin are on fire."

"Nico, Bianca, and Zoe get on my back." So I climbed up with Bianca and Zoe, and Chiron took off at a canter. We raced across camp and no sooner than we reached what looked like a U shape with cabins arranged around it. Some of them were burning, some weren't. Just then 2 kids with dark black curly hair & green eyes came running up.

"Chiron," The first one said. She had an orange shirt on the said Camp Half-Blood, and a pair of black shorts. "What would you like us to do?"

"Salacia, Merlin, go rescue the campers who are stuck in the burning cabins."

"Why us?" The boy asked. I guessed his name was Merlin and the girl was Salacia. Merlin was wearing an orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood like his friend, and he had on am pair of denim knickers.

"You know why. You two won't burn as easily, your father's nature protects you."

"Okay," The girl replied. "But who are those people on your back?" Chiron murmured to use to get off and we did.

"Though Zoe Nightshade, lieutenant of thy hunters of Lady Artemis. Though would be?"

"I am Salacia Beckett, daughter of Poseidon."

"I am Merlin Beckett, son of Poseidon."

"Merlin, Salacia?? Those are odd names."

"Merlin means sea fortress."

"Salacia means salt. My middle name Mayim means water, a very fitting name for a daughter of Poseidon. And your name would be?"

"Nicolas di Angelo. I believe it means victory of the people."

"Okay. And her name is?"

"Bianca di Angelo. I believe her name means something like white, fair."

"That name does not fit her."

"Yes it does!! In the summer she is tan, and in the winter her skin is white." Sala and Merlin exchanged looks. It looked like they wanted to hurt us, which didn't make any sense.

"Heroes, we have a situation here. The cabins burning?"

"Okay Chiron we're on it." Then Sala and Merlin ran away.

"Chiron, what should we do?"

"Though can come with I, I'll need thy's help."

"Go with Zoe children. You can learn much from her." With that we left toward the burning cabins.

"Though will need something to help put out the fire," Then she slipped through a gap in a hedge that I hadn't seen before and disappeared.

"Though shall follow me," Said her voice. With that we entered the maze of hedges.

--

Nico: thank you for letting me take off that dress.

Me: Um Nico… I'm not sure how to say this so YOUARERNTWEARINGANYPANTS!

Nico: Ahh!!

Percy: Your boxers say to read and review!!

Me: Weird… very weird.


	6. The Immortal Choice

Zoe led us to a shed that housed bows, and arrows.

"Zoe, how can those help us?"

"Though arrows are magical, If though were to fire them, thy arrows would release 20 gallons of water on thy buildings."

"Nice, except that Bianca and I can't use a bow and arrow."

"Why?"

"We never learned. And I don't think we have enough time."

"Nico & Bianca, I have a tool for both of you, but wait here Nico while I talk to Bianca."

Then Zoe rushed off and I was left standing alone. I decided to follow and hear what they are saying. So I snuck up and hid in a bush.

"Bianca, would you like to join the huntress of Artemis?"

"What are they?"

"A group of maidens ranging from 10-16 who are Lady Artemis's followers, companions, and sisters in arms."

"Would I have to leave Nico? He's the only one I have in my life. Our mom sent us away to school and has never talked to us since. Then 3 years ago I got a letter saying she died in a car wreck. Nico & I have been alone ever since."

"Yes, though have to leave him. But if though joined though be granted immortality."

"What?"

"Yes immortality. Nico couldn't join but thoughed be cared at for at thy Camp. Camp is thy best boys can do."

"I'm sorry, but maybe I'll join later. I can't. Not right now. I can't leave Nico."

"Though art making a foolish decision, but do what though wish & I will find though again to offer though thy chance."

"How will you find me again?"

"Though sense something special about you Bianca di Angelo. I now we will meet again, later in your life, in the next century. Do not ponder on your choice, for now we need to get back to Nico." With that I ran, tears streaming in my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Bianca couldn't leave me alone later in life, could she? I stopped running and sat at the spot they had left me, trying to act normal. But what was normal 

for me I did not know. I had never had a normal life. Never, a normal life for me was applesauce. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. Then a voice,

"Nico, get thy bow and thy quiver of arrows, and thy necklace was created by Lady Artemis, and Lord Apollo. If though were to wear it thy would have perfect aim." She handed me a necklace and I took it. The necklace looked… interesting. It was a gold chain with a golden chariot on it. I put it on and studied Bianca's, it was a silver chain with a silver moon on it.

"Now though shall get there supplies and come after me." With that she disappeared the way we came and motioned for us to follow. We got our supplies and ran after her.

"Though art almost there. Hold on." Then I saw smoke rising, it looked like all but 5 cabins had caught on fire. Then I saw Chiron canter toward us.

"Zoe, Nicolas, and Bianca get on. Your help is needed." Then he narrowed his eyes at Zoe. "I see you have given the kids bows and arrows. Where did you get them?"

"Thy Lady Artemis's business is not for though to now Chiron."

"Zoe, if it happens at camp it is my business."

"Chiron, be worried about your campers, and hope that none die in the flame."

Just then two figures came running up to us.

"Chiron, get here quick, there are injured campers." I then felt a buzzing in my ears. Multiple buzzing.

"Bianca, do you here that noise?"

"What noise Nico?"

"The buzzing noise, the one that's getting louder as we get closer to the buildings, how come you don't know about it because it's really loud. "

"Nico, are you okay?"

"I think…"

Then I saw Chiron look my way and everything went black."

--

Nico: Phew, I'm out of the dress!

Me: said that to soon!

Nico: AHHH!!

Percy: Read and Review!!


	7. Hopeless

I woke up in the same room I had found myself in the first time I had come here.

"Nico? Nico, are you awake?" I saw Silvanus looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what happened?"

"Your sister said you told her you had heard a buzzing noise, and then you fainted."

"Is Bianca okay?"

"Yes she is, but…" Then Silvanus laughed nervously.

"Silvanus, what happened?"

"Well, um… ergh…"

"Who died?" Silvanus looked at me oddly.

"How did you know?"

"The buzzing noise in my ear, I know what it means. It means…"

"Ugh, Nico look." He pointed to a shape above my head. It was a gray sphere that had a picture of a black helm in it.

"Nico, do you know what that symbol means?"

"Yes, I do know what that symbol means."

"How?"

"I just know, and the buzzing in my ear meant someone died, right?"

"Yes, someone died."

"Who is it?"

"Well, Sala… died."

"Really?" I didn't believe it. I couldn't. I could tell be the way Silvanus sad it that more than one person died. Hopefully it wasn't Bianca.

"Who else died?" I asked sadly. Bianca couldn't be dead! If she was I was… I felt a tear go down my cheek.

"No," In whispered to myself. "Bianca is not dead." But my voice stuttered, I didn't sound so certain either.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Nico, but Bi…"

"NO!!" I ran out of the room, but after my 10 step I fell over. I couldn't run not when Bianca was dead! Bianca couldn't have left me alone. SHE CARED ABOUT ME! At least I thought she did.

"Nico! Nico, come back!" Silvanus ran up to me.

"Nico, Bianca's not dead… exactly. She was taken by a Kindly One as she shot an arrow toward a cabin." I was happy, but at the same time I wasn't. Bianca wasn't dead as far as Silvanus knew, but she was kidnapped.

"Nico I'm sure she is okay."

"I know she is still alive but where is she?"

"No one knows, but Nico… I think you should get a prophecy. I sense that you will live long enough to meet some of my relatives that have not been born."

"NO I WANT BIANCA BACK!" By this time I was in hysterics. My sister was probably dead right now. And it was my entire fault.

"Nico," Silvanus took a deep breath before continuing. "Nico, **you** a part of a prophecy that Chiron once got, This has something to do with it but the rest I can tell you not. All I can say is YOU'LL be a hero, Greater than most demigods that have ever lived. But your future is unclear, although I can say you will make great friends, but powerful enemies too."

"Why me?" I moaned. Silvanus must have thought I looked horrible and felt horrible. He was right if he was thinking that. Have you ever felt so miserable that you wanted to die? 'Cause that's how I was feeling right now, but I knew Bianca had to be found. I wanted to go find her but Silvanus said I couldn't go. He was most likely afraid something bad might happen.

"Silvanus?"

"What Nico," He answered.

"Can you get me a change of clothes?" He looked at me like I should have asked sooner. I was still wearing my uniform because at school we weren't allowed to trash it. Here we were. While Silvanus l jumped into a comfy chair and _**thought**_ of my past and of my future. I _**thought**_ of what could happen. I _**thought**_ of how long I and Bianca would live. I _**thought**_ of why we were so important. I _**thought**_ of Bianca most of all. I _**thought **_she must be alive. I _**thought**_ she was safe. But I _**knew **_that we would rescue her. That was the most important thing. Rescue Bianca…Rescue Bianca… Rescue Bianca….ZZZZZZZZZ.


End file.
